


He's a Med Student, Not a Mattress

by minyoongitrash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Drunk Jim, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Starfleet Academy, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongitrash/pseuds/minyoongitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home bruised and drunk one night, and Bones does what he always does- fix him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Med Student, Not a Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thanks to deepthroatnine and imadoctornotablog (tumblr) for helping me read this over and for giving me the encouragement I needed to post this baby.

Jim smelt like cheap beer and dried blood and he knew it. The stench of both those things combined was starkly noticeable compared to the sterile scent of his and Bones' apartment at the Academy, giving Jim a headache as he clumsily closed the door behind him. That, added with his split knuckles and broken nose, was giving the night a sure run for the Worst Night Jim Kirk Has Ever Experienced.

The lights were on. Why were the lights on? Jim resolved to solve the question the moment that he woke up the next day, but for now, all he wanted to do was pass out. His bed was way too far, as he had to cross the entire apartment to get to it, but the couch, which was just in the living room in front of him, wasn't.

Tripping over his own feet and with semi- closed and barely blinking eyes, Jim somehow made it to the living room, found the couch by feeling it brush against his leg, and then threw himself onto the couch. Instead of sinking into it like he expected to though, Jim bounced off it slightly and heard a slight ‘oof’ sound from underneath him. He cracked an eye open to see a disgruntled and very bed-ridden Bones glaring back at him.

"Wha' th' fu' are you doin'?" Jim mumbled at him, blue eyes piercing into brown.

"Right now? Getting squashed by my drunk roommate," Bones growled against the pillow. Jim had the sudden urge to laugh at Bones' muffled voice.

"Ge' comfor'able," Jim slurred, dropping his head down to rest on Bones' back.

"Jesus, kid. I'm a med student, not a mattress."

"Same diff'rence."

Silence.

"Should I even ask about your face?"

"Why wouldja’ wanna do tha'?" 

Bones let out noise that Jim felt like was a mix of a sigh, a grunt, and a chuckle. _What._

"Stay put," Bones murmured when he rolled out from under Jim. The younger man gave out a feeble protest as he ungracefully flopped onto the couch, his back hitting the seat a bit painfully. He liked having Bones under him; Bones was warm, big, and he had a great ass and firm muscles...

"Oww!" Jim yelped- or moaned- as he felt a sharp sting at his nose. How was Bones already back with his stuff?

"Don't be an infant," Bones said drily, dabbing the last of the blood away with an alcoholic wipe. 

"They tol' me tha' I coul' become anythin' I wan’ed, so I became an infan'," Jim murmured back defiantly. He opened his eyes just in time to see a smile flash across Bones' face before an ice pack appeared over him and was set on his nose, covering part of his vision and creating a numbing sensation that Jim was sadly all-too-familiar with.

"Whatever, kid. Anywhere else I should know about that needs attention?" Bones knelt down, resting the younger’s man head on his forearm to keep it elevated. It was strangely comfortable, which meant that Jim wouldn’t have to holler for a proper pillow.  _Whoopee._

"Yeah, my dick," Jim said in an undertone, eyes fluttering closed. "Uhm- I mean my knuckles," he amended in a louder voice. 

Without a response, Bones lifted Jim’s hands up one at a time to inspect them. He let out a low whistle. “Man, you must’ve hit the other guy really hard to split them like this.” 

Jim had to laugh at that one, and winced as the icepack went sliding off his nose. Bones quickly managed to reset it though, sparing Jim any more discomfort.

“Yeahh,” Jim said happily. Bones wiped his knuckles down with some more of the alcoholic stuff. _Owwie._

“Need a painkiller?” 

Jim winced as he felt anti-septic cream being applied to his hands. Despite that, he shook his head. “Nah.” 

“You sure?”

“Bones,” Jim moaned.

“Just making sure, kid.” 

“Yeah,” Jim repeated. Man, his arm was a _really good pillow._ If they ever ran short of money, he bet that Bones could sell off his services as a personal and huggable bed and make enough for them to last the year within a month.

“Jim!” Bones called out sharply.

And just like that, he was suddenly broken out of his admiration for Bones' capacity as a bed. "Mm?"

"I asked if you think you could make it to your own bed," Bones said in a slow tempo, as if he were speaking to an actual kid. Which, to be fair, was what Jim now felt like, given his current state.

In response, Jim tried to force himself to get up. Instead, all he got was an obstinate and hammering headache. He let out a pitiful groan.

Above him, Bones sighed before getting up and shuffling off, but not before he had gently lowered Jim’s head and taken the ice pack off. Jim stayed still, trusting for his best friend to return. _Thank god for Bones and his sensibility_ , the Kirk thought.

When Bones returned, he draped something, probably his own blanket, over Jim's entire body, save for his head. Gratefully, Jim snuggled into a loose fetus position and closed his eyes. Inhaling, he smiled at the earthy scent that was somehow woven into the blanket. It was as if Bones had wrapped himself up in the blanket like a burrito and stayed there until the odor from his pores had bled through the threads. 

Jim felt his head being raised slightly then settled onto a firm body part- probably a thigh, he thought groggily. A hand rested gently on the top of his head, fingers becoming slightly entangled with his hair. Now thoroughly comfortable, Jim let himself drift off. Before he was fully gone however, he remembered to say something very important.

"Thanks, Bones."

"No problem, kiddo." Jim thought that he could hear a faint smile in Bones' voice. The warmth of Bones’ body right next to him and the knowledge that the older man was watching over him gave him a sense of security that he had not felt in a while. _Scratch what I was thinking before- this is definitely one of the Best Nights Jim Kirk Has Ever Experienced._ Before he could think about it anymore though, a blackness swept over him and he fell into perhaps the deepest sleep he had ever slept.


End file.
